Slayers Neon
by The Other Nanashi
Summary: Does the name Ikari Gendou sound familiar?


This is the sad result of reading too many Twoflower  
fics . . . anyone wanna continue it?  
  
SeventhOne  
  
***  
  
Fifteen years ago, in a place not quite as far away as   
most people would've liked it to be, something horrible   
happened . . .  
  
***  
[Contact Experiment: Transmission Record 847]  
  
[Membrant Breathe 1st]  
"Emergency situation. Emergency situation. All   
personnel are advised to activate Stasis Shields."  
  
[Magnus Vent 3rd]  
"Power exceeds norms! Rising!"  
  
[Magnus Vent 2nd]  
"Alien entity detected within Shabrunigido Shard Four!   
Currently approaching maturity!"  
  
***  
  
Most people obviously weren't there to witness it, but . . .  
  
***  
  
[Membrant Breathe 1st]  
"All stations please evacuate to Main Chapel."  
  
[Magnus Vent 3rd]  
"Psyche Seal has been employed! The current station is   
no longer at a safe distance from the subject!"  
  
[Magnus Vent 1st]  
"Vent 3rd. Evacuate your station and load Blast Waves to   
seal off tunnel."  
  
***  
  
When something like this happens, it's not really all that   
hard to notice. Especially if you happen to live near the   
costal areas.  
  
***  
  
[Magnus Vent 2nd]  
"It's sinking!"  
  
[Magnus Vent 4th]  
"The entity . . . It's beginning to walk . . . It exists within   
an inverted Psyche Seal . . ."  
  
[Magnus Vent 1st]  
"Reduce the damage radius caused by the Psyche Seal at   
all costs!"  
  
***  
  
So, in a sense, almost everybody *witnessed* it. By way   
of certain side-effects, at least. Tickets to the event   
wasn't a problem.  
  
***  
  
[Magnus Vent 3rd]  
"Reply Vent 1st. We're not taking off much."  
  
[Magnus Vent 1st]  
"Vent 3rd! Do whatever you can! Add more mana!!"  
  
[Magnus Vent 3rd]  
"Initiating flaming process. Evaluating all interference   
spells available."  
  
[Magnus Vent 4th]  
" . . . as the gate to the Sea opens . . . He spreads his   
wings and comes out of the ground . . . "  
  
***  
  
The problem is . . .  
  
***  
  
[Magnus Vent 3rd]  
"Countdown begun."  
  
[Magnus Vent 1st]  
"Initiate Giga Slave!!"  
  
[End of Transmission]  
  
***  
  
. . . it doesn't end there.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen years later, the present:  
Eternal summer has graced the highlands of Zeifelia.   
Half the world is under the sea. The weather's nice.  
  
And the Mazoku are pissed off, 'cuz they're being driven   
off their territory. The Demonics have arrived.  
  
***  
  
"The Ceiphied Slave did not have the planned effect.   
The High Guild of Sailune hereby turns the task of   
defeating the Demonics over to the JIN. Do not fail us,   
Inverse."  
  
The man being spoken at smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, guys! I'll do my job!"  
  
And promptly walked out the door.  
  
"Er . . . do you trust him?"  
  
"Well . . . He's honest, if that's what you mean. I do   
question his mental capacity . . . He isn't all that bright."  
  
" . . . "  
  
***  
  
Yes, you've seen it before . . .  
  
***  
  
"Father . . ."  
  
"How's it going, son?"  
  
***  
  
Fast metabolism . . .  
  
***  
  
"Wake her up."  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Inverse?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Just asking. Millie-chan! Dinner!!"  
  
***  
  
Spineless teenagers . . .  
  
***  
  
"Mustn't run away, mustn't run away, mustn't run away,   
mustn't run away . . . "  
  
***  
  
And badly-made golems . . .  
  
***  
  
"There's no way in the world you're gonna get me into   
that ugly looking thing! It's all . . . cutesy . . . No way!"  
  
***  
  
Nanashimanga presents . . .  
Slayers NEON!  
(or Kids Piloting Giant SD Golems and Battling Other-  
worldly Horrors)   
  
***  
Gendo: Gourry  
  
"The complementation has begun."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
***  
Yui: Lina  
  
"It's . . . It's eating the Demonic!!"  
  
"Yep, that's Lina alright."  
  
***  
Fuyutsuki: Sylphiel  
  
*blushes*  
  
***  
Misato: Amelia  
  
"For Love, Justice, and more Zeifelian Beer!!"  
  
***  
Kaji: Xellos  
  
"So . . . uh, this is the thing I sent for? It doesn't look   
much like Shabby-chan."  
  
"It is. And as for the reason it looks like that . . . "  
  
***  
Ritsuko: Naga  
  
"She's got skills, but her laugh . . . ughh . . . "  
  
***  
Lorenz: Zelgadis  
  
" . . . "  
  
***  
Maya: Martina  
  
"Revenge!"  
  
***  
And the 17th Demonic . . . ?  
  
"Tell me something, Xelloss-san . . . are you really a   
Demonic?"  
  
"Why, I'm shocked, Amelia. Why would you think that   
I'm anything more than an honest little Mazoku?"  
  
"Um . . . ok . . . "  
  
***  
  
SeventhOne  
  



End file.
